


I Will Love You (On Purpose)

by FlateShippingRates



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, bipolar2, it is just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlateShippingRates/pseuds/FlateShippingRates
Summary: “I love you,” he whispered as he leaned up, speaking against the other’s lips, “infinitely… inexpressibly… I love you.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Will Love You (On Purpose)

There was no need to plan anything, the instinct to pick a flower on the way from the infirmary was as natural as breathing. Will pressed the thin stem against his fingertips as he bounced up the stairs and knocked three definitive times on the Hades cabin. It didn’t take long to see a mop of black hair as the door opened--slowly at first, but then slamming back in excitement. “Will! I wasn’t expecting you,” Nico exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend by the wrist to pull him in. There were bags under his eyes, probably from oversleeping these days more than the other way around, and one side of his face had a red mark like he had been lying on his arm moments before. 

The cabin smelled like cologne, probably from the candle that was lit on the shrine to Hades. Typically you would light a candle that reminded you of the God and, of course, wash your hands before worship. Everything was clean as if he would actually be having some Godly audience and it being Nico and Hades, he probably would or could be if he really wanted. Their relationship was complex; they both openly disapproving of some lifestyle choices of each other but ultimately relying on the other for certain things. For example, Nico’s ability to complete missions with basic empathy and Hade’s ability to give Nico money.

“I just thought I’d come visit,” the blond said, closing the door with controlled softness, and allowed himself to be lead to Nico’s bed. The room was open now, not nearly as dark as it used to be, with furniture pushed against the wall except for a low table at the center of the room. They had been together for a while now but still treated their relationship like a secret from time to time--no need to declare every kiss afterall. 

The sheets were solid black (like in some other cabins) and smelled like every other person’s soap at the camp because there weren’t many options but the sheets were Nico’s which made them special to Will. They sat down and Nico placed his hand over Will’s, body language open, and knowingly asked, “Are those flowers for me?” As the words left his mouth, he reached for the small plants and playfully smelled them. They weren’t anything special, no major myth around them, but it was nice to be thought of and that’s what mattered most to him anyway. 

Will ran his fingers through his blonde curls, smiling with ease, and leaning back. On purpose he chose to love Nico--everyday, on purpose--but the Italian had made it so easy. Sure, maybe Nico’s hands could be a little sweaty and, yeah, Will was constantly tripping when he walked but it was still easy. Even when they argued or there was a long lull of silence between them they still remembered to kiss each other’s scarred knuckles. There were even times where Will would rub sugar on his lips while they were still angry at each other so their kisses would always be sweet.

“How was your day?” Nico inquired, lying on his back now too. 

“It was nothing special,” Will sighed, flipping his palm over to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend’s hand. “I just worked as always and pretty much came here straight away. What have you been up to?”

Nico hummed softly as he thought; there was no need to lie but it didn’t seem enough to say he woke up, had breakfast, trained, and essentially went back to sleep after that. There were times being awake at all were difficult for him, but they were working on his lethargic behavior. It had been hard at first to accept a diagnosis, they said “mood disorder” like a joke, yet Nico remembers how hard it was to swallow being told he was bipolar2. This varies from bipolar1, because instead of going from highs to lows, he was essentially either depressed or anxious with rare bouts of intense happiness that caused for reckless, scary behavior. Nico didn’t feel like himself in these times of happiness, but saying that being happy was horrifying often got him concerned looks. 

Now, though, he was just in the dull lull of depression that seemed to cycle on for weeks at a time; this was familiar and bearable in comparison to other emotions. “I didn’t do much either,” he finally replied after a long pause. It was the truth, after all, and sometimes the truth takes a while to come out. He was not ashamed of needing the time for himself anymore as he knew it was what was best for everyone around him. He was still able to find the energy to teach a few classes a week and, sure, he wasn’t nearly as productive as Will, yet he still felt a general sense of pride in what he could do. 

There were no free hands to run his fingers through black hair so instead the golden boy nodded. It was enough information to satisfy him; forcing anything more out of someone was shameful anyway. To be a good partner to someone with a mood disorder it was better, at times, to accept what you were told and understand if there was more to it that your significant other would say so when comfortable. 

They stayed like that for a while--lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling in silence; it was comfortable. Eventually Will’s eyes shut, not to sleep, but to recharge his mind and wary body for a little bit. The weather, of course, was perfect outside which allowed for the sound of campers running by to come as no surprise. He liked the Hades cabin because it was so quiet and always a comfortable cold that lulled him into a sense of security. 

Nothing could unnerve him in that moment, the last touch of peace settling into his mind when Nico shifted onto his side, leaned over, and kissed Will like a whisper. He tasted like a clementine, perking the blond’s tastebuds to attention and his fingers itched to peel away the bitter layer to share with his friends. He wanted to expose this moment and say, “look, at how good he tastes when he is ready.” To share the fruit slice by slice, to tell the memory over and over again, and to always have the smell lingering on his skin. His blue eyes fluttered open to be met with deep brown--the perfect forrest, just waiting for a little daylight--and a sigh escaped his lips. “I love you,” he whispered as he leaned up, speaking against the other’s lips, “infinitely… inexpressibly… I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am Bipolar2 and I often see similarities in how Nico and I act. I kind of just assumed my experience onto him though, since, of course, that's the one I know best.


End file.
